Let's all chat!
by BubbleAngel314
Summary: Tony gets all the Avengers (and some Non-Avengers) to get on a chat website. Insanity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

So, basically, Tony convinced everyone to get on a chat website just to see what happens. In this Chapter, there will be:

Loki

Thor

Steve

Tony

and Clint

Soo... let's see how this goes. (Oh, and I do requests =D)

_**THIS IS FOR HUMOR ONLY. DO NOT TAKE SERIOUSLY.**_****

* * *

Tony: Thanks for doing this with me guys, I really owe you one.

Clint: By 'owe you one' you mean 'Take you all and get you drunk for my own enjoyment', don't you?

Thor: I WOULD LOVE TO GO GET DRUNK WITH YOU, TONY

Tony:... Thor, you don't need to type in all caps.

Thor: BUT IT MAKES ME HAPPY

Tony:... Thor...

Thor: YES, MAN OF IRON?

Tony: ... Nothing...

Steve: Thor, don't you find typing in all caps a bit excessive?

Thor: NO

Steve: Oh. Okay :)

Thor: HOW DID YOU DO THAT?

Steve: Do what?

Thor: MAKE A HAPPY FACE

Steve: You just type : and then ) .

Thor: THIS IS AMAZING! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Steve: You can stop now, Thor.

Tony: Lol

Steve: Shut up, Tony.

Tony: =(

Thor: SADDNESS! :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :) :) :) :) :)

Tony: Look at what you've done

Tony: Now we're all gonna die

Tony: Thanks, Steve

Thor: WHERE IS MY BROTHER

Tony: I don't know. It says he's online.

Thor: LOKI, SPEAK. TONY KNOWS THAT YOU ARE ON THE LINE

Loki: Leave me alone, Thor.

Tony: There you are, Reindeer

Loki: I'm leaving.

Tony: no, you aren't.

Loki: Why not?

Tony: Because you enjoy watching Thor act stupid.

Thor: LOOK, LOKI! :) :) :( :) :( :) :( :)

Loki: ...

Tony: ...

Steve: ...

Clint: ...

Thor :)

* * *

End of chapter one. Should I continue? If I do, the next chappy will be longer. Promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my reviewers, TonyStarkFan and Autumn Fire Spirit Yggdrasil! =D

Anyways, Chapter two.

Characters:

Loki

Thor

Tony

* * *

Tony: Loki

Tony: Loki

Tony: Loki

Tony: Loki

Tony: Loki

Tony: Loki

Tony: Loki

Loki: WHAT

Tony: I have a question.

Loki: ...

Tony: Are you ready for this

Loki: ...

Tony: It's pretty intense

Loki: ...

Tony: This question will change your entire life

Loki: JUST ASK YOUR QUESTION, ALREADY!

Tony: K, are you sure you're ready?

Loki: Yes, Stark. I am ready.

Tony: ... On a scale of one to ten, how sexy do you think Iron Man is?

Loki:... did you really just ask my how sexy I think you are?

Tony: ... Kinda

Loki: I'm not answering that.

Tony: Plz

Loki: No.

Tony: Plz

Loki: NO.

Tony: Plz

Loki: NO!

Tony: Plzzzzz

Loki: UGH. I don't know, eight?

Tony: Only an eight? =(

Loki: Umm... ten on a good day?

Tony: Really! =D

Loki: Yes.

Tony: ^.^ Now I feel SEXAYYY

Loki: that's nice, Tony.

Thor: HELLO, FRIENDS

Tony: Hi Thor! I have a question.

Thor: OOH! ASK AWAY, MY FRIEND!

Tony: ... on a scale of one to ten,

Loki: *facepalm*

Tony: How sexy is your brother?

Loki: Wait, WHAT?!

Thor: NINE! =D

Loki: Oh, Norns...

Thor: BUT TEN ON A GOOD DAY.

Loki: I'm leaving.

Tony: nooo!

Thor: NOO!

Loki: *leaves*

Tony: =(

Thor: :(


	3. Chapter 3

I LOVE ALL OF YOU!

Charactors:

Loki

Clint

Thor

Tony: (at the end)

* * *

Loki: What do you want, Hawk?

Clint: Tony is forcing me to talk to you.

Loki: Oh, is he? How is he threatening?

Clint: ...

Loki: ...

Clint: ...

Loki: ...

Clint: I don't want to answer that.

Loki: Oh. *suggestive eyebrows*

Clint: No, not like that.

Loki: *still eyebrows*

Clint: :(

Loki: lol

Thor: lol

Loki: When did you get here?

Thor: i've been here the whole time.

Loki: What happened to the all caps?

Thor: Tony threatened me into using the small letters.

Loki: Oh, really? How did he threaten you?

Thor: ...

Loki: ...

Thor: ...

Loki:...

Thor:...

Clint: Waffles!

Loki: What is a 'waffle'?

Thor: =O

Clint: =O

Loki: ... I have a bad feeling about this.

Clint: WE MUST GIVE YOU THE FOOD OF THE HEAVENS

Thor: AYE. 'TIS BETTER THAN MEAD.

Tony: Oh noes! Thor typed in all caps.

Thor: NO! NO! I AM SORRY!

Tony: *evil laugh*

Loki: What did you do, Tony? TELL ME SO I MAY DO IT TOO!

Tony: I told Thor that I would tell everyone his secret if he didn't do what I said.

Loki: Do share.

Clint: I thought you were talking to meeee Lokiiiii!

Loki:... Be quiet, Hawk.

Clint: =(

Thor: YOU HAVE MADE THE ARROW MAN CRY, BROTHER.

Loki: good.

Clint: ='(

Thor: LOOK AT THE TEAR, BROTHER

Clint: ='''''''''''(

Thor: SO MANY TEARRSSS!

Tony: NOOO DON'T YOU WANT TO HEAR HIS SECRET?!

Loki: Yes.

Thor: NO

Clint: =,',',',',',',(

Thor: SO SAD

Loki: TELL ME

Tony: lol Thor uses Ladies shampoo

Thor: Oh, that is the secret you were speaking of. Okay =)

Loki: THERE ARE DIFFERENT GENDERS?! Which gender is the one that smells of Strawberries?

Thor: Apparently, that is Ladies Shampoo.

Loki: What?!

Thor: I know =(

Loki: But... The strawberries... =(

Clint: I could be your strawberry ;)

Loki: ew. No.

Clint: =(((

Thor: LOKI. NOW HE IS UPSET AGAIN.

Clint: =( *sniff*

Loki: Go screw yourself, Clint. *leaves*

Clint: =(

Thor: =(

Tony: =*

* * *

WHOOP WHOOP.

Anyways, I ACCEPT REQUESTS. REQUEST THINGS.


	4. Chapter 4

SHOUTOUT to TonyStarkFan. Love you =)

Characters:

Thor

Loki

Tony

* * *

Thor: BROTHER LOKI

Loki: Oh no.

Thor: I HAVE FANTASTIC NEWS!

Loki: I don't want to hear your news.

Thor: =(

Loki: Doesn't affect me, Thor.

Thor: WHY DON'T YOU LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Loki: Thor...

Thor: -EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Loki: Thor, please...

Thor: -EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WAAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHA!

Loki: FINE! TELL ME YOUR NEWS!

Thor: I have these amazing magical treats!

Loki: Wait, MAGICAL!

Thor: Indeed.

Loki: ... Well, do not hesitate! Tell me!

Thor: It is called... a POPTART.

Loki: ooooh! What magical powers does it possess?

Thor: You must eat one for yourself to understand, Brother.

Loki: VERY WELL. I shall steal some from you.

Thor: How?

Loki: Like this.

Thor: ...

Loki: ...

Thor: WHERE DID MY POPPY TARTY'S GOOO?! =(

Loki:... THESE TASTE HORRIBLE! =(

Thor: But... they are delicious...

Loki: IT TASTES LIKE ARTIFICIAL FRUITS!

Thor: But I love them!

Loki: THESE ARE DISGUSTING!

Thor: but the magics... :(

Loki: I NEED REAL FOOD

Thor: But...

Loki: NO. NO. NO. *leaves*

Thor: =(

Tony: heeeyeyyyyyy Thor!

Thor: TONY! ARE POPTARTS NOT THE GREATEST THING EVER?

Tony: They are nice when Pepper forces me to eat.

Thor: My brother hates them. =(

Tony: Well... more for you then.

Thor: But he stole mine. =(

Tony: Oh. Wanna go poptart shopping with me?

Thor: YES! =D


	5. Chapter 5

I got this request, and couldn't help myself. Soo... yeah. By the way, if you actually read this, leave a review saying 'poptarts'. (I'm not review begging, BTW. ._.)

[=]

CHARACTERS:

Thor

Loki

Tony

Steve

* * *

Thor: HELLO BROTHER.

Loki: What do you want, Thor?

Thor: I WANTED TO SAY HI.

Loki: Okay... Hi.

Thor: YAYYYY!

Loki: ...

Tony: Hi guys. I know you missed me. *Smexy face*

Thor: WHAT IS THIS 'SMEXY' YOU SPEAK OF?

Loki: It is nothing, Thor.

Thor: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT SMEXY MEANS

Tony: In one word?

Thor: YES.

Tony: Me.

Thor: SMEXY MEANS MAN OF IRON?

Tony: Yes.

Loki: *facepalm*

Steve: Hi, guys =)

Loki: Hello, Steve.

Thor: HELLO!

Tony: Heyyy

Steve: I feel so welcome! *blushies*

Thor: YAAAYYY! =D

Tony: ... Soooo... I have news!

Thor: TELL ME! TELLMETELLMETELLME!

Loki: ...

Steve: ...

Tony:... Pepper is pregnant! I'm going to be the first one with a kid! =D

Thor:... I am sorry to tell you this, but Loki already has children.

Tony: Wait, WHAT?!

Thor: Indeed.

Loki: Please, Thor. No.

Thor: Three, beautiful children.

Loki: Thor, Stop speaking. NOW.

Steve: What do they look like?!

Tony: Yes, do share.

Thor: Well, There is Nafi, Slepnir, and Jormungand.

Tony: ... Nice names.

Steve: AWW! I bet they are adorable!

Thor: INDEED! Sleipnir is the most majestic steed you will ever see!

Tony: Wait, what?

Loki: Thor, SHUT. UP.

Tony: Wait, you have a horse child?

Loki:...

Thor: And a serpent and a wolf!

Loki:...

Tony: Wait, your only children are a horse, a snake, and a wolf?

Loki: No.

Thor: ... Well, there is also Hel.

Loki:Yes, yes, my half dead daughter. Such fun.

Tony: ... How exactly do you have animal children?

Thor: He can shapeshift! ^.^

Loki:...

Steve: I need to go... die... or something...

Tony: You... had sex... with a horse.

Loki: Yes.

Tony: Oh, man, this is hilarious! I need to go tell everyone else now. Bye! *Tony leaves*

Steve: ME TOO. *leaves*

Loki: Look at what you've done.

Thor: I feel very impressed with myself.

Loki:... I hate you, Thor.

Thor: I love you! =D

* * *

NEXT CHAPPY: POPTARTS [=]


	6. Chapter 6

POPTARTS.

Characters:

It's a surprise this time.

* * *

Thor: A-AND THEN HE SAID THAT THEY WERE FOOD OF *sniff* OF WORTHLESS CHILDRENN!

Tony: What? That's so cruel!

Thor: I KNOWWWW! *sobs*

Tony: It's okay, buddy. Let it all out.

Thor: WHERE DID I GO WRONG WITH MY BROTHERRRRRRR?!

Tony: I'm not sure, Thor.

Loki: *enters* Hello, Tony, Thor.

Thor: YOU WILL DIE YOU WRETCHED BEAST!

Loki: Wait, What?

Thor: I WILL KILL THEE

Loki: No you won't.

Thor: What?

Loki: You wanna know why?

Thor: Yes. THOR DEMANDS TO KNOW.

Loki: You don't know where I am.

Thor:... But I know where your violin is.

Loki: YOU. WOULDN'T. DARE.

Thor: Yes, I would. Oh no, I think it lost a string. Oh! There goes another one.

Loki: Strings can be replaced.

Thor: Oops. I think I just accidentally smashed it into peices with Moljnor.

Loki: WHAT?! YOU WILL DIE!

Tony: Wait, wait, wait, you play violin?

Loki: No, I just own one so it can sit around, collecting dust.

Thor: Would you like the smashed remains of your violin, Brother?

Loki: I think I'm going to go blow up the poptart factory, now.

Tony: Woah, woah, woah. Can't you just buy another violin?

Loki: YOU THINK I CAN JUST GO BUY ANOTHER ONE?! THAT WAS VERY EXPENSIVE CRAFTMANSHIP, STARK.

Tony: Okay, okay. How about I buy you one? Then you won't have to blow up the poptart factory.

Thor: PLEASE, BROTHER! I CAN TAPE IT TOGETHER FOR YOU =D

Loki:... Stark, can you get it Green and Gold?

Tony: Sure, If you want it to be so.

Loki: Yay!

Thor: YAY!

Loki: SHUT UP THOR

THor: :(

Loki: Don't cry, Thor.

Thor: :'( [LOOK AT THE TEAR, BROTHER]

Loki: Ugh... Hey Thor, wanna know something cool?

Thor: ( I AM STILL CRYING, BROTHER.) Yes...

Loki: [=] Poptart.

Thor: :O POPTART! :D :D :D DO IT AGAIN!

Loki: [=]

Thor: I LOVE IT! =D =D

Loki: [=]

Thor: I am so happy now!

Loki: Good.

(FIN)

* * *

I love you, guys. As in, LOVE. *virtual cookies to all readers*


	7. Chapter 7

THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. So, sorry for the awkward.

THIS IS NOT FROSTIRON, BUT IT MAY SEEM THAT WAY. (it is a prank. Sorry, all you Frostiron lovers.)

* * *

Characters:

Loki

Tony

Thor

Clint

Steve

* * *

Tony: Hello, My love.

Clint: You better not be talking to me.

Steve: I don't think he is, Clint.

Thor: HELLO TONY

Tony:... Hi guys. Come on, Hun. We could not hide it from them forever.

Loki: I assume you are right, Darling.

Thor: LOKI! THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE.

Steve: ... Now I'm uncomfortable. =(

Clint: Okay... What? Like... What?

Tony: Yes, Me and Lokes are dating. Gimme a virtual kiss, Sugar. =*

Loki: Why do that when I can give you one in real life?

Tony: Touche.

Thor: LOKI. WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MEN.

Loki: I do what I want.

Clint: Guys, I think Steve isn't doing to well...

Steve: No, no. I'm fine. Really. Perfectly fine. Perfectly fine. I just need to... go. *leaves*

Clint: I think he's hurling in the toilet.

Loki: Why? Isn't love gorgeous no matter what form it takes?

Clint: No. No. Just... No.

Tony: I made some modifications to my suit, Loki. Wanna come see it?

Loki: Of course. You will have to model it for me, though. Then I can help you take it off. ;)

Tony: I think I can live with that. ;)

Thor: NOOOO BROTHERRRR YOU ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH CHILDREN

Loki: Yes, but we could always use more.

Thor: *disturbed*

Clint: Soo... you two are gay. For each other.

Tony: How could I help myself? He's so irresistible.

Loki: Oh I am, am I? Let's see how irresistible I can be.

Thor: I MUST LEAVE NOW. *leaves*

Clint: ... Thor and Steve are now Toilet buddies.

Loki: I do not see the issue here. Do you, Angel?

Tony: No, I do not. By the way, can you wear your helmet tonight?

Loki: Only if you kneel. ;)

Clint: OKAY. NOW I'M GOING TO GO JOIN THOR AND STEVE. *leaves*

Loki:...

Tony:...

Loki: That was hilarious.

Tony: It was, wasn't it?

Loki:... we are never doing that again.

Tony:... agreed. That was horrific.

Loki: ... we should totally do that to them again.

Tony: Yes. Yes we should.

(FIN)

* * *

Hope you like it, guys.

* * *

**_REQUEST SOMETHING. NOW,_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight already?! I love you all!

So... FROSTIRON TROLLING PART TWOOOO!

Characters:

Tony

Loki

Natasha

Fury

* * *

Tony: Hey guys! Welcome!

Natasha: Tony, I don't see the point of being on here. Why can't we just talk in person?

Tony: 'Cuz Eye-patch wouldn't be able to speak to us, then.

Fury: I'm about to be over there to beat your as-

Tony: Calm down, I'm not trying to upset you. =)

Fury: You lying son of a-

Loki: *enters* Hello, Darling.

Tony: Hello, Romeo. =)

Loki: How are you, dearest?

Tony: I'm doing great. You'll never believe where I booked us to eat.

Loki: Oooh! Do share!

Tony: Apexis.

Loki: Oh, Tony!

Tony: This is why you love me. ;)

Loki: How could I ever thank you?

Tony: I have a few ways. How about you thank me after we eat?

Loki: I will count the seconds, Babe.

Fury: Tony. Explain. NOW.

Tony: Does love really need an explanation?

Fury: This kind does.

Natasha: Sorry, Tony, but I agree with Nick on this one.

Tony: He's just so hard to resist, with his emerald eyes, black hair, and he's so _tall_.

Natasha: Tony... This... this just isn't right...

Tony: Aww, why not? Let me tell you, when he pins you down, your knees just-

Fury: THAT'S ENOUGH, TONY.

Tony: No, it isn't I could go on for days.

Loki: Oh, Stark, you are just so flattering!

Tony: Wanna see how flattering I can be?

Loki: I would love that, Dearest.

Tony: So you wish it, so it shall be.

Fury: I AM COMING OVER THERE, AND I SWEAR, IF I FIND YOU ON TOP OF EACH OTHER, I WILL KILL YOU BOTH.

Tony: We don't have to be on top of each other. There are many other ways.

Loki: Indeed.

Fury: I DON'T GIVE A (bleeping bleep)! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU ARE EVEN IN FIVE (bleeping) FEET OF EACH OTHER!

Loki: At least we will die together.

Tony: I could ask for nothing more.

Natasha: Okay, guys? Are you being serious right now?

Tony: Yes.

Loki: Oh, yes.

Natasha: Okay... I need to go... die... or something... *leaves*

Tony: Now if Fury leaves, we are all alone.

Fury: I'M GOING TO BE AT THAT TOWER IN FIVE MINUTES, STARK. *leaves*

Tony: Lol

Loki: Lol

Tony: This is so messed up

Loki: But it's so funny XD

Tony: Indeed.

Loki: ... Were you quoting me?

Tony: Indeed.

Loki: ...

Tony...

(FIN)


	9. Chapter 9

_Clint has logged on _

_Natasha has logged on_

Clint: Hello, Nat

Natasha: Hello, Clint

Clint: I can't wait to see you later

Natasha: Oh really? Why? ;)

Clint: I think you know ;)

Natasha: Well maybe you should tell me ;)

_Thor has logged on _

Clint: I want to grab your (Censored) with my (Censored) and I want to (Censored) your (Censored) so hard that you (Censored) ;)

Thor: D= Why would you say that?! I don't have (Censored)!

Clint: I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Natasha.

Thor: Natasha has (Censored)?!

Clint: Yes. Why wouldn't she?!

Thor: I thought Natasha was a man

Clint: Why would you think that?

Thor: Because she looks like one.

Clint:...

Thor: Why do you want to grab her (Censored) with your (Censored)? How would you even do that?

Clint: I would make it work ;*

Natasha: ;) I'll be waiting.

_Natasha has logged off_

Thor:... I need to wash my eyes with acid.

Clint: Why?

Thor: *cries*

Clint: ... I need to go

Thor: *sniff* Why?

Clint: To go be with Natasha ;)

Thor: Oh Norns...

Clint: Cya, Thor ;)

Thor: =(

_Clint has logged off _

_Loki has logged in _

Thor: Lokiiiiiiiiiiii

Loki: What, Thor?

Thor: Clint said that he wanted to (Censored) Natasha's (Censored)!

Loki: And?

Thor: ... You don't find that weird?

Loki: No.

Thor: Oh... Is that... Normal?

Loki: Yes. People do it daily.

Thor: O.O

Loki: You can find videos on the internet.

Thor: Using the Gew Gel?

Loki:... It's Google, and yes.

Thor: ...

Loki:...

Thor:...

Loki:...

Thor: Why do people-

Loki: I am not giving you the talk, Thor.

Thor: But-

Loki: You're 1,350 years old, Thor. Figure it out yourself.

_Loki has logged off_

Thor: Time to use Gew Gel ;)

* * *

**I know, Not one of my best... but still. It was fun to write. **

**Oh, and to all three of you guys who are repeatedly telling me that this is 'against fanfiction rules'... **

**I DON'T CARE. GO SUCK A DUCK. **

**And to all of my reviewers... **

**Thank you! I love all of you! Even those of you who didn't review! I love you all! =D **

**What should I do next? I read all reviews. And I take them all into consideration.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, guys. Soooo... I realized that I have made a TON of chapters for this that I don't use because I don't think they are good enough/ they are inappropriate/ other things. So, I decided to make another story that is all of the failed chapters. So you can read them. yeah. **

**So read it. **

**This is FAKE FROSTIRON. **

* * *

_Thor has entered the chat_

_Loki has entered the chat_

_Tony has entered the chat_

Thor: Hello, friends.

Loki: Hello, Tony.

Tony: Hello, Lokes.

Loki: Nice nickname *Blushies*

Tony: Oh, you like it? =*

Loki: Yes. I do.

Thor: Nooooo I thought we were past thisssss DX

Loki:...

Tony:...

Loki: Tell me, love, what are you wearing?

Tony: Nothing. ;)

Loki: Are you lying to me? ;)

Tony: Probably not. ;)

Loki: Well, I better come check and make sure you're not. ;)

Tony: What if I am? ;)

Loki: That'll make things even more interesting ;)

Tony: Ooh, Do I get a punishment?

Loki: Of course ;))

Thor: Please, stop...

Tony:Oh, Thor, do you want to come get involved? Three is always better than one ;)

Thor: O.O

Loki: Oh, yes. Thor, do you still have those leather gloves? ;)

Thor:... Nooooo?

Loki: I do ;)

Thor: No, no... I don't... I don't want to come...

Tony: Alright. Then we'll 'come' without you ;D

Loki: Smart one, babe ;)

Tony: It's my specialty ;)

Thor: I think I need to go... do something.

Loki: Oh, really?

Thor: Yes. Like, right now.

Loki: Alright. See you later.

Thor: ... *leaves*

* * *

_I think that these are starting to get kinda crappy... So I need Ideas. SEND THEM IN. I WILL DO THE NEXT FIVE REQUESTS NO MATTER WHAT. Yes. I am Idea begging. But seriously, I will do them no matter what. (The review has to be left on this chapter, though) _


End file.
